


Hands On

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Religious Guilt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Mercedes experiences some strange emotions while she prays. She seeks out the archbishop for advice.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Rhea
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ever wondered what happens when two fic writers have a conversation?
> 
> this

Mercedes unclasped her hands from a prayer, and found that they were sweaty. At first, she wondered if it was warm in her room, if her shawl was a little too thick for the weather. But it seemed like no matter where she was, or what she wore, her prayers to the Goddess always ended with her feeling the same way: hot and bothered.

It wasn’t like that when she was younger. Before she came to Garreg Mach, really, religion was nothing more than a coping mechanism, one that she fully devoted herself to. She always took it seriously. It was her way of life, and coming to Garreg Mach was a dream come true for her, but on nights like that, where her prayers ran away from her, she wondered if she would have been better off in her little church in Faerghus.

But she was there, and she couldn’t bring herself to leave, even if she was starting to think she didn’t belong there. Mercedes was a grown woman; she knew what her desires were, how unnatural they were. But she wasn’t used to knowing so little about herself, about why she did what she did. Who would she even ask? Marianne was the only student who was as devout as her, but a question about baser desires, especially while praying, might make poor little Marianne faint.

Mercedes moved her hand to put out her candle, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Even if she laid in her bed, it would have been impossible to fall asleep. She didn’t _want_ to sleep. She wanted to satisfy her desires, even if they were wrong, even if they were sinful. In fact, maybe that was _why_ she wanted to do it. The Goddess’ omniscience was hardly ever discussed in most contexts, but Mercedes found comfort in it. Would the Goddess be pleased with her, if she were to lay in her bed at night and whisper prayers while touching herself? Would the Goddess be glad to know that Mercedes was so dedicated to her that even her most private moments were holy in nature?

Mercedes huffed to herself. The flame of the candle danced at her breath, but didn’t go out. No, she couldn’t go to sleep. She was too riled up. And if she were to touch herself again, pretending that she wasn’t feeling what she did...where would that leave her? Mercedes snuffed out the flame, but didn’t get in bed. She didn’t like avoiding problems; nobody was happy that way.

She had to find somebody to ask.

* * *

Usually, any problems she had were best solved through prayer, but prayer seemed to be the problem lately. Marianne was out of the question, and Seteth was too uptight, and Flayn was too pure, and everyone else she could think of only cared about the Goddess in passing. 

And then there was Rhea.

Rhea wasn’t unapproachable, per se. Mercedes had said a few words to her in passing, perhaps, and she was friendly. But she was the _archbishop._ She was one of the most devout members of a religion that had, in simple terms, saved Mercedes’ life. Mercedes wouldn’t just go to her for a normal chat on a normal day; she wasn’t worthy. But it wasn’t a normal day (or night, at that point), and it wasn’t a normal chat that Mercedes was looking for. But it was long past sunset, so at least, Mercedes would probably have a good chance at finding her alone.

Instead of making her way to the cathedral like she did with most issues, Mercedes instead went to the upper floor of the monastery. She had no business in the audience hall, normally. Most students who were up there were there for disciplinary issues, which she never had to suffer through. Being up there for a problem such as the one that ailed her felt a little too close to home. Other students saw Rhea to get scolded, and Mercedes was going to...

What? Probably the same thing.

Mercedes paused in the middle of the audience hall. The lamps that were lit made it feel so eerie, like Mercedes was walking right into her judgement day. Mercedes pulled her shawl tighter around herself, then turned to leave. It was an unfixable problem, really. What was Rhea to do about it, anyway? It was an awkward topic of conversation. Was Mercedes really so horny that she’d walk up to the archbishop and tell her that—

“Mercedes? Mercedes von Martritz?”

It was too late to leave, it seemed. Despite talking with her so little, Mercedes still recognized Rhea’s voice. Somehow, even before Mercedes came to Garreg Mach, she knew Rhea’s voice. She couldn’t resist turning around to face the archbishop, smiling demurely. “Yes, it is me. Good evening, Lady Rhea.”

“Good evening. It is quite late. You have classes tomorrow, do you not? And you _are_ quite studious.” How would Rhea know that? Was Rhea keeping tabs on her? “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“Something like that,” Mercedes said. She couldn’t lie to Rhea, no matter how much she wanted to. “Actually, I’ve been...having a moral issue. That’s why I came here. To...ask you about it. But if you’re busy, I can leave!”

“I am _never_ too busy for my students. Please, follow me. We can talk for as long as you would like.” Rhea shot Mercedes a smile, then turned and walked away without another word.

Wringing her hands, Mercedes followed. They were leaving the audience hall, going up the stairs. Mercedes had never even been on the third floor for an errand, but she was too anxious to take in her surroundings. She followed Rhea into a bedroom—Rhea’s bedroom, it had to be—and felt her heart race faster. She sat on Rhea’s bed, not knowing where else to sit.

“Please, tell me what’s ailing you,” Rhea said. She sat next to Mercedes, at a fairly respectable distance, but she was still close enough to make Mercedes feel her warmth. 

“During my prayers...” Mercedes paused. Could she really go through with saying what was on her mind? Once again, she considered lying, but she couldn’t do it. “I get distracted, often. I-I’m not straying from the Goddess at all—I feel attached to her, no matter what—but I think I’m doing this the wrong way, lately.”

“The wrong way? There is no wrong way to offer the Goddess your prayers, Mercedes. You know that.” Rhea put her hand over Mercedes’, right on top of her thigh, then chuckled. “What are you feeling that you think is wrong?”

Mercedes tried to gather her thoughts, but she was already riled up when she came to meet Rhea, and then Rhea was touching her...could Rhea tell how warm her skin was from that simple touch? Was she already found out? “Sometimes, I wonder if my devotion to the Goddess is entirely proper. Like, maybe, I’m...too enthusiastic? I know it’s weird...I didn’t think that was possible. But when I think about the Goddess, and how she knows of my devotion to her, I...I start to get, um...well, I really like the idea. I like knowing that she knows that I’m dedicated to her. But, I like it _too_ much. If that makes sense.”

It didn’t make sense, Mercedes thought. She was surprised when Rhea nodded solemnly, almost regretfully, and took Mercedes’ hand into hers. “Miss von Martritz,” Rhea began. Then, she hesitated, and began again. “Mercedes, let me tell you something. I believe I understand how you feel, but in a different way.”

“I-I’m not sure you understood what I said, Lady Rhea.” After all, if she had really understood, she would have reacted differently. Much differently.

However, Rhea shook her head, looking just as calm. “No, I understand. It is a little-known fact, but a fact nonetheless, that Saint Seiros was very fond of the Goddess’ worshippers. So fond, in fact, that she often felt feelings that were quite similar to yours.”

“You’re _definitely_ misunderstanding me! Saint Seiros would never feel anything like what I’m feeling. I feel...” Mercedes took a deep breath. She was an adult, a grown woman. She knew how to describe arousal. But it was much harder to do that in the presence of the archbishop. “I feel aroused. I’m sorry, Lady Rhea. I know you’re disappointed. And you spoke so highly of me, I—”

“And why is that a bad thing, Mercedes?”

“Why is it...a bad thing,” Mercedes repeated. “What do you mean?”

“I know it would please Saint Seiros—and the Goddess herself—to see someone as young as you being so devoted!” Mercedes hadn’t ever seen Rhea so expressive, so excited. Even in the dim light of the room, Mercedes could see Rhea’s whole face glowing with delight. “Truly, Mercedes, there’s no shame in this. I assure you. For you to be so committed to your relationship with the Goddess that it affects you so personally...it’s a sign of true piety.”

Mercedes hadn’t noticed until then that Rhea’s fingers were lacing with hers, but when she did notice, she couldn’t stop noticing. “Is it really? Would Saint Seiros really be okay with this?”

“Please trust me, Mercedes. She would have loved this, if she were here...in fact, I feel quite the same. It brings me great joy to know that true believers like you still exist, Mercedes.”

All of the praise Mercedes was getting went straight to her head. Lady Rhea was the only worldly being that came close to the magnitude of Saint Seiros and the Goddess, and she was telling Mercedes that it was okay to get turned on while praying? She was saying that she _liked_ it? Mercedes didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t shake that feeling of shame completely, but she was starting to think that it wouldn’t be so hard to do.

“Lady Rhea...w-would you pray with me, please? I want to show you what I’m talking about.” Mercedes had been explicit about what she was feeling. Rhea knew what was going on inside her head, and they both knew what was coming next.

“Absolutely. Please, kneel at my bedside.” Rhea gestured to the floor, and Mercedes couldn’t help but notice the cushion placed on the floor there. Rhea must have prayed often, there. Still, Rhea allowed Mercedes to use the cushion when she kneeled, and Rhea took the floor. They were rather close to one another, closer than they were when they were sitting on the bed. “Whenever you are ready. Do you prefer to say your prayers aloud, or to yourself?”

Usually, Mercedes said them aloud. However, she had been so worried about her perverted thoughts that she’d been saying them in a silent whisper the past few days. “To myself,” Mercedes answered, sheepishly.

“Well, then. I’ll do it aloud for the both of us, then. Bow your head, if it makes you feel comfortable.”

Mercedes _had_ to bow her head. Rhea’s gaze was too intense for Mercedes to gaze upon, her face too beautiful. Rhea said she approved, Mercedes remembered. Rhea said she _liked_ what Mercedes was feeling.

“O, Goddess,” Rhea began. Mercedes clasped her hands, stiffening when Rhea’s hand touched her shoulder. She forced herself to relax when Rhea’s fingers began to stroke her, then gave her a gentle squeeze. “Please, hear our prayer. Here, we have a girl who has fully dedicated herself to you and your benevolent ways. We beg you, look fondly upon Mercedes, and take notice of her devotion to you...”

As Rhea spoke, her hand moved down Mercedes’ arm, then to her hip, her thigh. Her hand paused, there, her words drifting off into a mumble. Finally, Mercedes spoke up, her head still bowed and her eyes still closed. “Lady Rhea,” she said. Rhea made a little noise of acknowledgement, forcing Mercedes to voice her thoughts. “It’s happening. That feeling—”

“No need to worry yourself about it. You’re giving your body to the Goddess, to Saint Seiros...to _me._ It’s a show of your steadfast faith. Don’t be ashamed of this feeling. Revel in it.”

Rhea had said it, put her true desires into words. She wanted Mercedes to submit to her, to direct her holy hopes and dreams directly to Rhea instead of their Goddess. Was it blasphemous? It couldn’t have been. Rhea was the most devout woman in all of Fodlan. Mercedes found no fault in giving herself to Rhea...although her judgement was undoubtedly clouded.

When Rhea pushed Mercedes’ skirt up, pushing her fingers past the waistband of Mercedes’ leggings and panties, Mercedes clasped her hands together tighter and shut her eyes. “You have no idea how much pleasure this brings me, dear Mercedes,” Rhea praised. “To see you so readily giving yourself over to the Goddess and her teachings...truly, I am happy beyond words.”

Mercedes wanted to see, she wanted to touch Rhea like Rhea was touching her. But instead, she kept her mouth shut and her hands clasped, trying to choke down the cries that threatened to escape her. Rhea touched her with such care, two slender fingers running the length of her slit. Rhea was talented in her movements, too, expertly avoiding Mercedes’ clit.

When Rhea finally gave into Mercedes’ wishes and dragged her finger across Mercedes’ throbbing bud, Mercedes found herself unable to hold back any longer. “Oh, G-Goddess,” Mercedes sighed, her lips curling into a satisfied smile.

“Sing your praises to her, Mercedes,” Rhea said, her voice a bit more demanding. “No need to bite your tongue.”

“Thank you, Goddess,” Mercedes managed to say. Rhea seemed to enjoy that, because no sooner than the words left Mercedes’ lips, her fingers were entering Mercedes with little resistance. Still, even those slender fingers were clenched tightly by Mercedes’ eager walls. Mercedes’ was bucking forwards, wanting so badly to hold onto Rhea for balance, but not wanting to unclasp her hands from prayer.

Instead, she relied on her shaking legs and knees to hold her up. The cushion was only small comfort. She still had to hold herself upright somehow, putting all of her strength into her hands. She had to be good for Rhea, had to show her dedication. What kind of follower, what kind of worshipper, would she be if she couldn’t fully submit herself to the Goddess’ will? Rhea was bestowing it upon her, and she had to take it in stride.

Rhea graced Mercedes with another slender finger, and Mercedes let Rhea hear her cries, hoping that the Goddess would hear it, too. Rhea was still praying, fervently, but quieter then. Soon, those prayers turned into praises, of Mercedes and her mindless loyalty. “It feels amazing, doesn’t it, Mercedes? To give yourself so completely to her,” Rhea said. Mercedes opened her eyes to look upon Rhea again. She was breathless, and flushed, and Mercedes had felt that way before. She knew what it was like. “Tell her how good it feels.”

“It’s wonderful,” Mercedes struggled to say. Rhea rewarded her, swiftly, with a quicker pumping of fingers. With her other hand, she cupped Mercedes’ face, forced her to make eye contact. “Thank you, Goddess, for...for allowing me to give myself to you...”

“She’s so pleased by you, Mercedes. You’re such a patient girl, a sweet girl.” Rhea was merely talking to herself by then, but Mercedes was soaking up every word. She had to let Rhea know how loyal, how faithful she was...she wanted to give every piece of herself to the Goddess, to Seiros and her religion, to Rhea. 

Mercedes was glad her body had reacted so strongly. When Rhea finally brought her to climax, Mercedes was almost proud, knowing that that pleasure had come from her love for the Goddess. Rhea caressed her cheek, then her hair, pecking Mercedes at the corner of her lips when Mercedes finally unclasped her hands to grab at Rhea’s robes. Mercedes was dripping to the pillow beneath her, but it was hardly filthy; it was merely a show of her love. 

Rhea continued to coax those whispered prayers from Mercedes’ lips, until Mercedes was finally speechless. When Mercedes’ mouth fell open with one last, silent moan, Rhea pulled her fingers out, pressing them to Mercedes’ bottom lip. Mercedes took them in, gladly, and tasted the result of her prayers. Oh, how sweet it was...

“You’re quite well-behaved,” Rhea remarked. Mercedes smiled, licking her lips once Rhea pulled her hand away. “And so steadfast in your belief. Mercedes, I know the Goddess will look upon you fondly for your dedication to her, no matter what form it may take.”

“Thank you, Lady Rhea,” Mercedes responded. Her voice sounded unstable, and foreign. “But, if you don’t mind, I want to thank you for leading me down the right path. Allow me to dedicate myself to you...please.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hate to say this but like the only reason rhea didn't get off in this fic is bc her dress is deadass long and how is mercedes supposed to stick her hand up it if rhea is on her knees? IT DONT MAKE NO SENSE so rhea doesnt get to nut


End file.
